


Where the Lovelight Gleams-爱之光闪耀之处

by sixdrops



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Dean Has Realizations, Descovery, Letters, Letters to Santa, M/M, Season/Series 01, Stanford Era, Unrequited Love, Weecest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixdrops/pseuds/sixdrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean在汽车尾箱找到了一些出乎意料的东西。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Lovelight Gleams-爱之光闪耀之处

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where the Lovelight Gleams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798879) by [dollylux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux). 



> This article is a translation for the brilliant fanfic by dollylux. I own nothing but the translation work.

Where the Lovelight Gleams

爱之光闪耀之处

 

 “你检查过尾箱了吗？”

“我当然——”Dean停下了，一个瞪视僵在了他的脸上，“去你的，Sam。”

Sam在床上闷笑了一声，仍然蜷在毯子底下，当Dean穿着猎人式睡衣（也就是他的外衣）在房间里来回走动、徒劳无功地寻找着他们老爹的笔记时，Sam始终闭着眼睛。

“你生气是因为我很有可能说对了吗？”

Dean对此的回应只有不满的咕哝，然后从桌上揣过钥匙，向门外走去。

外头冷极了，距圣诞节仅剩三天，而他感到精疲力竭。那是一种睡眠难以弥补的疲惫，即便是不问姓名且淋漓酣畅的性爱，又或是肥美多脂的食物，也没有将其治愈的魔力。

太阳才刚刚有了一点儿升起的势头，暗淡的光线在地平线上探出害羞的尖角，与被映亮的一抹蓝天相接。他穿过汽车旅馆拥挤的停车场，向他的车走去，那串钥匙在他的手中叮当作响。

这是在近四年当中，他和Sam一起度过的第一个圣诞节。他还没有真正仔细地思索过这件事，在他终于得到他想要的东西时，他总是会不知所措。他已经连续给父亲打了好几天——好几周——的电话，试着与他取得一些联系，但无论这个男人是否身在Dean的面前，他都一如既往的遥不可及。

另一个没有父亲的圣诞节。他能接受这个，接受所有的一切，只要他能让Sam一直呆在身边。

他打开车尾箱，听它随之发出吱呀的声响，然后将钥匙装回口袋。他平缓地呼出一股白色的水汽，开始检视尾箱里装着的东西——一堆染着血的破衣服，空了的垃圾食品袋子，散乱的内衣裤，还有许多盒式磁带。他用目光将它们扫视了一遍，从其中一个角落开始着手，竭尽全力地搜寻着那本有着威士忌色破旧皮革封面的日记。

他几乎都要放弃了，几乎就要关上尾箱然后跺着脚走回屋里继续冲Sam大喊大叫——只因为他感觉焦躁不安却又宽心安慰；他觉得心烦意乱，却又同时因为在这个他一年中暗自最为喜欢的时段，他弟弟能陪伴在他身边而心怀感激——他几乎就要这么做了，但此时尾箱深处、最最里头的某些东西吸引了他的目光。

他辨认出了藏身在阴影里头的白色纸张，于是他露出一个得意洋洋的微笑，往前拉长了身子，向着那边伸长手臂把它抓了出来。

他拿到了一叠被橡皮筋捆在一起的信。有的装在信封中，有的则没有。他皱起了眉头。

这上面的字迹不属于Dean或是他们老爸。 _那是Sam的字_ ，他认了出来，好奇取代了他本该因为没找到日记而感到的着急失望。

Sam他妈的为什么会保留着他自己写的信？为什么不干脆把这堆见鬼的东西寄出去？以及不管怎么说，现在还有谁会写信啊？

Dean笑了起来。

他的书呆子弟弟，当然啦。

他随意翻了翻这堆信，并未真的想要看其中的内容，但是有些东西引起了他的注意，而他知道现在自己再也无法移开目光了：那是一张彩色蜡笔的画作，一棵歪歪扭扭、却是很用心画就的圣诞树，装饰着五颜六色的圣诞球，一颗黄色的星星，还有笔触潦草的底座。

一段记忆冒了出来，使得一阵怀念袭上他的心头，疼痛而强烈地包覆着他。Dean曾经帮着Sam给圣诞老人写信，那个时候Sam还是个固执己见的小混蛋。那个时候Sam还相信着，Dean有力量让所有事情成真，能够令魔法变成现实。并且那个时候Dean的拼写能力也比Sam要好一些。

所以，Sam会一边慢慢地、小心翼翼地口述给圣诞老人的信，而Dean就一边写下来。

他扭头瞥向汽车旅馆，往他们房间遮着窗帘的窗户望了一眼。Sam很可能又睡过去了，甚至都没有注意到Dean还没回去。他又等了好几秒，仔细思考后下了决心。管它的。他用力关上了尾箱，开了车后座的门钻了进去，把门关好后将身子倚进了后座里。

他把那封给圣诞老人的信拿了出来。

 

_圣诞老人，_

_嗨。我叫Samuel Winchester。我五岁了。我的哥哥Dean正在帮我写这封信。他九岁了。来说“嗨”，Dean（嗨）。我今年已经努力表现得非常好了，我很希望圣诞节能得到这些东西：_

_变形金刚擎天柱_

_一个儿童睡袋_

_一辆远程遥控的18惠勒牌“山地怪物”汽车模型_

_我的哥哥Dean（他刚刚对你说“嗨”了）不准备给你写信，但是我希望你可以带给他一些东西。他真的非常想要Jeff Jones的滑板。他今年只做了一件坏事，但是那群男孩子当时在欺负我，而他只是为了保护我。谢谢你们了，圣诞老人和红鼻子驯鹿。_

_Sam Winchester_

 

Dean冲着这封信微笑起来。一阵凶猛得近乎疼痛的、对于他弟弟的爱意，如同钳子一般紧缚住了他的胸膛。

“Sammy，你这个可爱的小混蛋。”他喃喃道。他们没有把那封信寄出去，因为那一天他们匆忙离开了那个小镇，那封信被夹进了一本书或是其他什么东西里头，就此被遗忘了。

他又拿出了另一封信，这一次上头写着的是Sam的字迹。

 

_亲爱的圣诞老人，_

_嗨，我是Sam Winchester。我七岁了。我知道你很忙，所以我的信不会很长。以下是我圣诞节想要的东西，只有一件。_

_Force One牌的“空袭指令”飞机模型_

_我很喜欢飞机，我希望长大之后能当一个飞行员。我哥哥Dean（他11岁了）非常想要一个游戏机。如果你不能同时把两样礼物给我们的话，你可不可以只把游戏机给Dean？我们可以一起玩。_

_爸爸说你很难找到我们，因为我们没有固定邮编的邮箱。所以我把我们坐的车的型号告诉你——黑色的1967年产雪佛兰黑斑羚。如果你看到这封信，能不能把我们的礼物放在尾箱的上面或是里头？第二天早上我们会找到它们的。_

_谢谢你。_

_诚挚的，_

_Sam Winchester_

 

Dean呻吟起来，头往后仰靠在了冰冷的车窗上，闭起了眼睛。太。他妈的。可爱了。他简直能看到San那时候的样子，他大睁着的严肃的眼睛，他写信时高度集中的注意力，他坚定地相信着圣诞老人和他的魔法，觉得无论Sam（和Dean）想要什么，圣诞老人都能把那些对孩子而言妙不可言的礼物带来。

他们从来没有收到那台游戏机。

他继续研究那沓信件，一个充满爱意的微笑浮上他的嘴角。他从中再次发现了自己的笔迹，于是他将那张纸打开来。

 

_Sam-_

_我们得在早晨之前出发。Bobby刚刚给爸爸打电话，说了一些新的信息。我很抱歉你醒来的时候我们已经不在了。我们最迟明天就会回来。这儿有点钱，你可以订个披萨之类的。呆在屋里写完那篇读后感好吗？对不起，我们不能去看《阿呆与阿瓜》了。不过我们很快会去看它的，我保证，_

_请一定要呆在屋里。平平安安。_

_D_

Sam怎么会留着这个？这张十年前Dean摸黑写下的愚蠢的留言？这里头甚至连个好笑的笑话都欠奉。

Sam有时候在某些方面真是个彻头彻尾的怪胎。

他再度翻阅那沓信件，挑起了眉毛：他的字迹， _又_ 一张。

“搞什么鬼啊，Sammy？”他嘟哝道。

 

_S-_

_Tiffany_ _想要去商场看个电影，所以今晚我不在家。她刚刚跟她的男友分手，成天地缠着我（得分！）。爸爸说他今晚会打电话来，所以电话响的时候麻烦接一下好吗？_

_又及：今晚要转凉了，所以天黑的时候记得把屋里的暖气开起来。我的一件兜帽衫已经洗好挂在门后了。确保门和窗户都上了锁。我会在明早回到家。_

_D_

Tiffany Bryant。Dean笑了起来。他绝对记得她。科罗拉多的Lakewood，1997年。

不过说实在的，这些内容乱七八糟的信件到底是怎么回事？

有几张歌单也混在这堆信里，有些纸上只写着一行出自某些诗或是歌中的句子，还有一些凌乱地写着一系列城市名。杂乱无章，杂乱无章，杂乱无章。

他把两个信封中的一个抽了出来，把它打开拿出了里头的信。不知为何，把它展开来时，他心跳加速。

 

 _Dean_ _，_

_我甚至再也无法亲吻女孩们了。今晚我跟Alysha出去吃印度菜，然后去看了她朋友参演的一个节目，接着我发现了这件事。她真的很漂亮，也很聪明，还很他妈的友好，当我把她送回去，跟她一起站在宿舍门前，而她就这么用那双大眼睛看着我的时候，我明白她想要我做什么。我明白她在期待着什么。但我做不到。我只跟她说了晚安便离开了，留她一个人站在那儿。回家的一路上我都对自己非常生气。直到现在气都没消。_

_因为我满脑子想的都是你。我满脑子都是你那张该死的漂亮的嘴唇，还有你使用它的方式，我见过你接吻的样子，你微笑的样子，记得你说的话和你说话时那双唇的样子。_

_因为你的唇是这么久以来我唯一真正想要亲吻的。它是我唯一魂牵梦萦的，无论是在课堂上，或是在其他男孩讨论他们的女孩有多么火辣的时候，又或是当夜晚我一个人躺在床上，而它在我脑中挥之不去令我无法入睡。_

_你。只有你。你这个该死的混蛋。_

这封信到此就结束了，戛然而止。他把它翻转过来盯着它的背面，就这么僵着身子，抵御着自他意识到自己看到了什么的那一刻起就汹涌澎湃的情绪。他又读了一遍，心跳声剧烈地叩击着他的耳膜，他的脸绝对已经着了火。

这不可能是真的，对吧？也许有另外一个Dean？也许这是个恶作剧？一个Sam没来得及实施的愚人节恶作剧？又或者是Sam在斯坦福某个疯狂的戏剧课上试着弄的古怪即兴表演？

他把它折好，重新放进了信封里，然后拿出了另一封。他的手开始有些发抖。

 

_D-_

_这是我过的第二个没有你的圣诞节，而它比第一个还要更加艰难。头一年看起来就好像这只是个偶然，好像一切只是暂时的。就好像到了下一年，事情就会发生变化，我就又可以见到你了。然而今年却并非如此，我已经连续两年都没见过你了。现在我连你的脸在冷天时的模样都记不得了。我记不得当你经过圣诞节饰灯时眼睛折射出的颜色。我记不得当你冰冷的双手碰触我的肌肤时究竟是怎样的感觉。也记不清当你以为我听不到而哼起圣诞歌时，你的声音在胸腔里会发出怎样低沉的震鸣。_

_我记不清那个场景究竟有多么美丽——当我看到你在平安夜里仰望天空，发现你在寻找着圣诞老人的雪橇或是一颗坠落的流星。你只是匆匆一瞥，没有人会留心，但是我注意到了。我能够注意到，是因为你是属于我的，而我也是你的，并且我了解你。我知道你热爱冬天的魔法，十二月的魔法。无论你如何努力地伪装，这点从未改变过。_

_两年了。_

_今年的这个时候你有在想我吗？你想念我吗？你是不是已经在心外建起了一座墙，将我屏蔽在外，因为这样会更轻松一些？我不会责怪你的，你知道。_

_圣诞快乐，以及我爱你，Dean Winchester。_

_-S_

 

 “该死。”他呼了一口气。太阳现在升得很快，往空中释放出金色的丝线和粉红的霞光，在Dean的世界翻天覆地的同时照耀着世间的一切。看到、读到这些东西的感觉非常不真实。那感觉是如此陌生，但与此同时却又那么，那么的对。那感觉非常舒适，那些词句像是一个他可以安身之所，而他属于那儿。它们令他感到恐惧，同时又令他觉得 _正确_ ，以及真实。他将那封信叠起来，放回它的信封里，然后拿出了另一封。 _就再读最后一封_ ，他向自己保证道。他拆开了那封信，颤抖着将它拿在手中。

 

_有的时候，我想知道，我能否再次与你相见。想知道若是真的能与你见面，我的感觉又是否会一如从前 。我想知道它是否还会像以前一样，那般令人疼痛；想知道它是否还像过去那样，那样的美好，一如既往。想知道你会多用力地揍我。想知道当你厌恶地看着我时，你美丽的脸庞会变得多么扭曲。想知道你会在多短的时间内从我身边逃走，离我而去。而在我终于清醒我真的失去了你、终于使你摒弃我而去之后，我想知道我需要多久，才能真正在没有你的情况下幸存于世，苟延残喘。我想知道，你有没有可能会思念我。_

 

他合上了那张纸，将它与其余的那些信放在一起，用那根橡皮筋将它们重新捆好。他的心脏在他的胸腔里剧烈地跳动着。

外面的空气仍然跟他刚步出房门时一样寒冷至极。Dean已然忘记了他原本的目标，就因为几张写着字——数年前的字迹的纸张，他的生活不可思议地天翻地覆。他径直走回了温暖而黑暗的旅馆房间中去，尽可能轻手轻脚地关上了门，落了锁。

 

Sam还呆在那儿，躺在他的床上蜷着身子，毯子滑了下去，缠在他的肚子上。他的脚探出了床沿，一只袜子松垮垮地挂在其中一只脚上。他的Sam。他的整个世界正卧在汽车旅馆的一张凌乱的床上，离他近在咫尺。那颗在Sam的胸膛里跳动的心脏中，存着一份献给Dean的爱，而直到二十分钟之前，Dean都从未意识到它的存在。Dean需要用尽全副心神，花费数年，才能探知它存在的时长与历史，但他想要这么做。

他强迫自己不再去猜，不要像对待其他有关于Sam的事情那样想得太多。因为这感觉像是Sam给出了承诺，乞求着他，像是Dean终于被允许屈服，慨叹着说出 _好的_ ，并且能够安然地拥有这一切。

他踢掉了他的鞋，脱掉了牛仔裤，身上只剩下内裤和T恤。

Sam的床很软，旧毯子洗得发白，但有着好闻的味道，像是衣物柔顺剂和Sam温暖的肌肤。Dean往后倚在了床头上，低头看着他弟弟头发蓬乱的头顶，鼻梁精致笔直的线条，和吻在Sam左脸上的那枚美丽的胎记。

 

_他的。_

 

他向Sam的一只手探去，用自己的双手将它拢在手心。Sam的手巨大、修长而充满力量，青筋顺着手背从他的手臂蜿蜒而上。接着Dean蜷着身子躺在了他弟弟的身边，陷入柔软的床垫里，抬起Sam的一只手覆在了自己的脸上，完完全全地沉迷于这一切之中——这种新的许可，这对于他们彼此而言皆为全新的允诺。而那其中包含的可能性是如此地永无止境、如此令人恐惧地美好，以至于当他再次将吻——温柔的、膜拜的亲吻——细碎地印在Sam的脸颊上、手指上、指节上以及手背上时，他再次颤抖起来，沉浸在甘愿奉献一切的虔诚挚爱中闭上了双目。

“Dean？”Sam含糊地呢喃道，他的声音发哑，仍然徘徊在梦的边缘。他的手指微微收紧环住了Dean的，就好像他无法克制地想要抓紧他，想要握住Dean的手。就好像他们天生就该这样彼此触碰，好像他们本来就像那样彼此相连；仿佛如果他们愿意，连他们的指纹都会变得整齐划一；如同他们合在一起便是一把钥匙，能解锁他们间存在的那个宇宙，向他们展现出那宇宙中蕴藏着的、他们对彼此广袤无垠的爱。

Dean欣喜若狂，仿佛置身梦境之中。他吻着Sam的脸颊，吻上潜在Sam手腕柔软肌肤之下的静脉。

“继续睡吧，Sammy，我很抱歉。”他的呼吸扑在Sam的皮肤上，额头抵住Sam的指尖。“继续睡吧，我会一直在这儿。”

Sam轻柔而满足地咕哝了一声，他的手指抓得更劳了些，紧紧地握着Dean的手，拽着他，将他拉得更近。Dean发出了一声宽慰而渴望的叹息，蜷在了Sam的身边，将被子往上拉盖住他们俩，想要把他们一起包裹住，让他们一直保持这样，同时将这种崭新而缓缓绽放的快乐稳妥地保存在他的胸中，就这么一小会儿。

现在他再也不会回头了。再也无法回到原来那样。

Sam在这儿。他终于又回到了这里，而Dean属于他。

 

-END-


End file.
